Beauty and the Beach
'''Beauty and the Beach '''is an episode from Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series. Plot Ash and his friends arrive in Porta Vista, a beach-side tourist town. Wasting no time, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu change into swimsuits and jump into the ocean. Meanwhile, Team Rocket, using their Gyarados submarine, spies on beach-goers from their vantage point underwater. They decide to steal the money of the wealthy tourists. Suddenly, Jessie notices a speedboat heading in their direction. The boat is piloted by Ash, who thought Brock borrowed it because Pikachu was on the boat. The boat collides with the sub and eventually crashes into a dock. Moe, the owner of the boat, comes out to survey the damage. Ash, Brock, and Misty volunteer to work to help pay the cost of repairing the boat and the dock, and Moe agrees to this. Meanwhile, Team Rocket's submarine has washed up onto a private beach and they are greeted by a woman named Brutella. James asks if they can work for her restaurant to help pay for repairs to their sub, and she agrees. Later, it is revealed that both Moe and Brutella are restaurateurs and rivals. For a while, Brutella's restaurant has more customers and Team Rocket taunts Ash and his friends over this. Ash decides to have his Pokémon help out as well. Squirtle and Pikachu are told to hand out fliers advertising Moe's; Pidgeotto and Charmander are to help keep the grill going in the kitchen, and Bulbasaur is assigned to help Misty do her waitress duties. However, Meowth sabotages everything, sending fliers flying, spraying oil on the stove, and throwing banana peels on the floor to trip up Misty and Bulbasaur. This causes the crowd to leave Moe's restaurant for Brutella's, and Ash apologizes. Brutella arrives with Team Rocket a few minutes later and tells Moe that he needs to pay off his debts by the next day, otherwise she will take his boat as payment. Moe is despondent, as he does not think he will have the money by then. He explains that he had planned to take a world cruise in his boat. Ash then fervently encourages him not to give up on his dream. They then encounter Professor Oak and Ash's mother Delia. Professor Oak explains that the Beach Beauty and Pokémon Costume Contest is set to start shortly, and he suggests handing out fliers to the audience. He also recommends that Misty enter to win some prize money that can be used to help out Moe. Ash sends out Pidgeotto, who blankets the beach and town with fliers. Soon, Moe's restaurant is full again, much to Brutella's dismay. As the contest begins, Moe sits with Delia and Professor Oak. He explains how Ash encouraged him not to give up on his dream. Delia says that she and the professor are in town with the Pallet Town Volunteer Patrol. The contest begins, with Brock as the announcer. Misty is the first contestant, and she uses her Starmie and Ash's Squirtle to form a UFO. Team Rocket's Ekans and Koffing are next, and they're costumed as an Omastar. They are kicked off of the stage by Gary Oak and his cheerleaders, who are apparently the next contestants. Gary grabs the microphone from Brock and insults Ash, who jumps out of his seat and heads for the stage. Meanwhile, Brutella tells Jessie and James that she knows they are Team Rocket members and that she has fixed their submarine. She blackmails them into stopping the contest and destroying Moe's restaurant so that the audience will come to her restaurant instead. Jessie tells Brutella that they can destroy things without even trying. Back onstage, Ash challenges the always-cocky Gary to a battle, but Gary refuses, stating that he does not want to battle an amateur Trainer. Brock steps between the two rivals before Ash's anger gets the best of him. Just then, the Gyarados submarine emerges from the water, causing panic. People run away, thinking that it is a real Gyarados on a rampage. Ash grabs the microphone and tells the frightened audience members that it is a mecha, not a Pokémon. Team Rocket then fires a heat-seeking missile from the sub. Under Gary's skeptical eye, Ash sends out Pidgeotto and Charmander. Charmander's Flamethrower attack hits the missile, which turns and changes course: straight for the submarine! Team Rocket pedal furiously to get away, but they crash into Brutella's restaurant, which is then destroyed by the missile. Ash and his friends say farewell to Moe, who is heading off on his long-awaited cruise. Ash also says goodbye to Professor Oak and his mother, who is holding a trophy inscribed with the words: "First Place in Our Hearts: Ash Ketchum." Major events *Mio's Vaporeon (Vaporino) is revealed to know Ice Beam, and learns Hydro Pump. *Yui's Sliggoo (Huggy) is revealed to know Water Gun. *Liam's Charmeleon is revealed to have learned Iron Tail. *Liam's Oddish is revealed to have learned Energy Ball. *Liam's Mankey is revealed to have learned Cross Chop. *Vaporino is revealed to have Water Absorb as its Ability. *Nodoka Manabe is revealed to own a Shelmet and an Eevee. *Sawako is revealed to own a Toxel. *Liam's Spearow evolves into Fearow, and learns Sky Attack. *The group meet Meg Griffin and Ryan F-Freeman for the first time. *Meg is revealed to own a Cubone and an Eevee. Characters Humans Pokemon *Pikachu (Ash's) *Meowth (Team Rocket) *Pidgeotto (Ash's) *Bulbasaur (Ash's) *Charmander (Ash's) *Squirtle (Ash's) *Starmie (Misty's) *Ekans (Jessie's) *Koffing (James's) *Charmeleon (Liam's) *Spearow (Liam's; evolves) *Fearow (Liam's; newly evolved) *Poliwag (Liam's) *Oddish (Liam's) *Mankey (Liam's) *Voltorb (Liam's) *Machamp (Ben's; Forearms) *Clefable (Ben's; Pixie) *Sliggoo (Yui's; Huggy) *Glaceon (Yui's; Glaciar) *Jigglypuff (Yui's; Wiggy) *Flareon (Ritsu's; Corona) *Starly (Ritsu's; Rapture) *Pichu (Ritsu's; Chupy) *Vaporeon (Mio's; Vaporino) *Ralts (Mio's; Darling *Bulbasaur (Mio's; Sprout) *Nidoqueen (Tsumugi's; Nida) *Vanillite (Tsumugi's; Van-Lily) *Eevee (Tsumugi's; Espia) *Aromatisse (Tsumugi's; Floaroma) *Skitty (Azusa's; Cadel) *Espurr (Azusa's; Snowbelle) *Sylveon (Azusa's; Vivian) *Tirtouga (Azusa's; Ton-chan II) *Foongus (Ui's; Angus) *Leafeon (Ui's; Lily) *Clefairy (Ui's; Bella) *Lillipup (Jun's; Didi) *Linoone (Sawako's; Spike) *Piplup (Sawako's) *Jolteon (Sawako's) *Toxel (Sawako's; nicknamed Punky; debut) *Oddish (Nodoka Manabe's; Shiny; Radish) *Shelmet (Nodoka Manabe's; nicknamed Jitsu; debut) *Eevee (Nodoka Manabe's; nicknamed Crescent; debut) Trivia * This episode was one of the five banned episodes of Pokemon that have aired on Japanese television, and the first one to be banned from airing in all countries outside of Asia. Transcript Beauty and the Beach/(Transcript) Category:Episodes Category:NegimaLover Category:Liam's Adventures Series Category:Main Characters who join the group Category:Banned Episodes Category:This Episode learn new moves Category:Main Characters Pokemon who evolved in the episode